Example embodiments are directed to an irradiation target encapsulation assembly and/or method for assembling an irradiation target encapsulation assembly.
Radioisotopes have a variety of medical applications stemming from their ability to emit discreet amounts and types of ionizing radiation. This ability makes radioisotopes useful in cancer-related therapy, medical imaging and labeling technology, cancer and other disease diagnosis, medical sterilization, and a variety of other industrial applications.
Radioisotopes, having specific activities are of particular importance in cancer and other medical therapy for their ability to produce a unique and predictable radiation profile. Knowledge of the exact amount of radiation that will be produced by a given radioisotope permits more precise and effective use thereof, such as more timely and effective medical treatments and improved imaging based on the emitted radiation spectrum.
Medical radioisotopes are conventionally produced by bombarding stable parent isotopes in accelerators, cyclotrons or low-power reactors on-site at medical facilities or at production facilities. The produced radioisotopes may be assayed with radiological equipment and separated by relative activity into groups having approximately equal activity in conventional methods.